


[AU] 오래된 전축 #44

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [36]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Save me,





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #44

# 44

 

 

***

널 원하는

날 원하는

너

 

우리

는

없는

걸까

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

<진영 POV>

 

어린아이의 치기부림일까.

잠시,

생각해본다.

질투인가.

남자하고 사귀는 것, 항상 이런 이중성이 있다.

여자하고는 다른,

경쟁심이.

부심이

항상, 마음 한 켠에 있는 듯.

생각해보면, 게이란 건.

남자의 남자.

그러니까, 오히려 더.

마초Macho 경쟁심이 붙을 수 있고,

오랜 역사동안 있어왔던 남-녀 사이의 비-평등한 관계는.

유지될 수 없다.

그래서, 나는.

부럽고,

견딜 수 없었던 거야.

이 열등감을.

대휘와 함께 있을 때의, 그

소유욕을.

그리고, 무대 위의 그와.

무대 아래의 나의

간극을.

내가 어떻게 해도,

좁힐 수 없다란 것.

나에겐 자존심만 많고,

자존감은

전혀

없는 듯.

불안한 거지.

소녀팬들.

그리고, 내가 전혀 알지 못하는 연예계의

분명히 나보다 더 예쁘고, 멋있고, 매력있고, 부유한.

그런 사람들.

나는,

한껏

초라해졌고.

그 느낌은,

내 마음에 한,

방울방울

독처럼

떨어졌다.

 

 

***

 

[진영아, 우리 얘기 좀 하자.]

일본에서 들어온 그 날 이후,

짧은 전화 통화로 연습생 이야기를 꺼낸 이후.

첫 싸움일까, 아니면 미스커뮤니케이션일까. 그렇게,

서로 쀼루퉁한 상태로 거칠게 전화를 끊은 후.

나는 전혀 회사로 찾아가지 않았다.

부끄럽지만, 마음만 급했지. 무엇을 어떻게 준비해서 회사 연습생으로 들어갈 수 있는지, 전혀.

몰라.

진짜, 이런 건 아는 사람만 아는 듯. 인맥과, 노하우.

폐쇄적인 것도 이해가 간다. 그들만의 리그랄까.

오늘따라, 더더욱.

그와 나의, 차이가.

느껴진다.

[아니, 난 오늘 좀... 바빠.]

전화 너머의 그의 침묵이 나의 마음에, 가시처럼 박힌다.

바쁘다는 나의 말은, 나에게도 전혀. 사실처럼 느껴지지 않는다.

아니니까, 사실이.

그저, 회피하는 것 뿐.

나는, 어디서나 꿀리지 않았는 그런. 사람이었는데.

그건, 어디까지나.

일반인으로서의 이야기.

왜, 연예인과의 연애를. 다들 로망을 가지고 있으면서도.

현실은, 역시.

환상이 아니지.

[...그래? 그러면, 우리. 끝내?]

...어?

[전화 끊어.]

[...아니아니. 대휘야.]

[나, 이런걸로 장난 싫어해. 하고 싶은 말 있으면, 최소한 만나서 이야기하고 싶은데.  
그것조차 못해서 빌빌거리고 도망가는 새끼하곤, 사귈 수 없거든. 무슨 쥐새끼들의 연애도 아니고.]

...말을, 해도.

[그래, 잘나셨네요. 슈퍼스타씨. 기분 좋으신가보네요. 자기 분수도 모르는 일반인하고 연애하고.  
기분 아주 째지죠? 내가 이래서 시작할때부터 말했잖아, 괜한 연예인부심. 진짜, 관종싸가지. 나르시스트만  
그득그득 모인 곳들이 연예계라니. 그 말이 맞네.]

왜,

이런 말들을.

마음에도 없는,

이런,

말들을. 너에게.

내가, 나도 너무.

못났다.

[...]

수화기 너머의, 침묵이.

...자그마한 울음소리가 되어서.

통화는, 그렇게.

끊겼다.

 

 

***

 

...그래.

잘 됐어.

내 분수에 전혀,

맞지 않는 사람이었을까.

그러니까.

그렇게.

잘

됐어.

그런 자기합리화를 하려는, 나의 맘 속에.

작은,

목소리가.

{너 지금, 너에게

솔직해?}

...쓸데없는 말을 들어버렸어.

솔직...

차마.

말하지 못하겠어.

솔직하지...

않아.

대휘야,

대휘야.

내가

잘못했어.

내가 너무,

못나서.

그런 거야,

너가 아니라.

나야.

나.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

(따르릉)

...어.

전화.

잠,

들어버렸다.

눈가에는 마른 눈물자국,

하.

나도, 참.

[여보세요?]

[진영아, 여기 다녤.]

아,

[형, 안녕하세요.]

[너, 지금. 회사로 좀 와라.]

[...네? 아니, 저...]

[닥치고, 와. 20분 준다.]

...회피하고싶어.

그런데,

내 맘 속에 울려퍼지는, 목소리가.

{너, 솔직해. 너에게?}

그 말에, 대답조차 못해서. 그래서,

나는, 무거운 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

***

예전에는 거의 매일 오던, 회사가.

갑자기, 이질적으로 느껴진다.

나를, 비웃고 있는 듯해.

아니, 이건.

내 열등감.

그거지.

그래.

하.

왜 이렇게 풀이 죽었니? 라고 살갑게 물어주시는 데스크의 누나에게,  
힘 없이 웃고, 들어갔다.

(똑똑)

[들어와요.]

사형장에 들어가는 죄수같이, 축 쳐져서. 들어갔다.

[오, 왔네. 진영이. 쥐새끼는 아니었나보네.]

...진짜.

연예계새끼들.

밥맛이야.

[그 쥐새끼는 뭐에요? 대휘한테도 들었는데.]

[은어야. 연예계에서 일반인들을 분류하는.  
다리를 열어주는 하이에나,  
통장을 열어주는 양,  
자기 분수도 모르는 돼지,  
그리고, 그런 자기의 모습도 인정하지 못하는.

쥐새끼.

겁쟁이는, 최악이지.]

왜,

왜 그렇게. 나를.

힘들게 해.

[진영아.]

[...네.]

[힘들어?]

솔직히,

그래요.

[그러면, 안 해도 돼.

연습생도, 대휘 애인도. 여기에 계속 올 필요도 없어.

가는 사람 잡지 않고, 오는 사람 막지 않아.

현대인들은, 타인이 없으면 못 살지만.

다르게 말하면, 부품을 돌려끼는 기계처럼. 언제든지,

다른 사람으로 바꿔칠 수 있지.

너가 없으면, 다른 사람이 언제나 너의 자리를 취하는 게.

당연하지 않나. 연습생도, 대휘

옆 자리도.]

...아니.

[뭐, 할 말 있어? 쥐새끼씨. 자신의 감정도 제대로 못 마주하는,

겁쟁이새끼. 할 말 없으면,

가.]

...나는.

나는.

[나가시는 문은, 바로 뒤입니다. 아디오스.]

...

이렇게,

끊내지

않아.

[아니요.]

[...뭐가?]

[아니에요. 저. 쥐새끼.]

[호오, 말은 잘 해요.]

[...예전에 해주신 말씀, 잘 들었어요. 자신에게 솔직하란 거.]

[기억도 잘 하는 듯, 해요.]

[그리고, 현실에 충실하란 거. 그리고, 가장 무엇보다. 중요한 건, 저.]

하아.

[저 말고는, 대휘 옆자리에 어울릴 사람. 없어요.]

[근거는?]

[...그딴거, 없어요. 필요, 없어요. 당신 문제, 아니니까.

대휘와, 내 관계는.]

심장이,

튀어나올 것 같다.

다녤형의 눈빛은, 알 수 없이. 아득하게.

이것이, 산전수전 다 겪은 어른의 눈일까.

[...흐음. 적어도, 쥐새끼는 아닌 듯. 대휘가 아주 틀린 건 아닌 것 같네. 진영아?]

[네, 다녤형.]

[대휘, 너 전화 끝난다음에. 자기 방에 쳐박혀 있거든?]

...아.

가슴이,

찢어질 것 같다.

내가,

한 거지.

그거.

[오늘 스케줄 없어서 다행이지. 대휘, 이 꼬맹이도 프로이기 때문에.  
너가 갈기갈기 찢어버린 마음끌고, 오늘 스케줄 갔을 생각하면.

내가 존나 빡칠 것 같으니까. 지켜보는 입장에서.]

드르륵, 소리를 내면서 다녤형의 손 안에 있는 스트레스볼Stress-Relieving Ball이 아드득 거린다.

조용히, 있어도. 그의 깊은 분노가 나에게 전달된다.

마치, 사자 앞에 선 새앙쥐 같아. 나.

두렵다.

[...네.]

회피하려는 눈과, 도피하려는 마음을 다 잡고.

똑바로, 다녤형의 눈을 바라보았다.

이제는,

도망치지

않아.

[진영아.]

[네, 형.]

[내가 처음에 너랑 대휘랑 사귈 때, 한 말. 기억해?]

...어.

아.

[대휘가 말은 험하게 해도, 속은 여리고 착한 아이니까. 잘 부탁하다고.

그랬잖아. 그치?

기억은 잘하고, 말도 잘하는데. 왜,

행동은

거지같냐, 너.]

...속에서 들끓는 마음들이, 다시

열등감이 되어서 나를.

목조른다.

[진영아, 나 봐봐.]

[...네.]

어느새, 아래를 바라보고 있는 눈을 들어. 형을 마주했다.

[인간들, 모두. 두려워. 불안하고. 힘들고.

그렇지 않은 사람 없어, 탑스타나. 그걸 바라보는 일반인이나.

주변 사람과, 다른 사람과, 티비에 나오는 사람과 자기자신을 끝없이 비교하고, 품평하고.

그런 걸로 돈 버는 세계가 이 연예계 바닥이긴 해. 그래서, 죄와 악이 많다고 하는 거고.

타인의 불행을 부채질하고, 그것을 치료할 거라고 가짜 환상을 팔아서 내 새끼들 밥 먹게 하는 게 내 직업이고.

그런데, 그걸. 다, 알면서도. 받아들이는 게, 어른이고.

그걸 알지만, 거기에서 도망가려는 게, 아이. 그 차이 뿐이야.

너가 지금 힘든거, 두려운거. 대휘도, 똑같아. 그저, 걔는 예전부터 어른들 사이에서 사회생활에서. 그걸,

감추는 게 자연스럽게 느껴지겠지. 그래서, 너가 착각할 수 있어. 아, 대휘는 강하구나. 대휘는 상처 안 받는구나.

그런게 있겠냐, 이 바보새끼야.]

...아.

부끄럽다.

끝없이.

[진영아, 너가 지금 어떤 선택을 하든지. 난, 터치 안 해. 하지만 이것만 말할께.

너가 오늘 집으로 돌아가서, 내일 아침에 일어나서. 지금, 한 선택에 너 자신이 떳떳했으면 좋겠어.

그게, 예전에 한 선택으로 지금도. 고통받고 있는 한 사람으로서 하는, 작은 바람이다.

그렇다고, 뭐.

나가시는 문은 뒤고요.

거기에서 위로 올라가실 지,

아래로 내려가서 나가실 지. 그건,

내 선택은 아니죠. 자, 내 할 말은 다 한 거 같으니까. 굿바이.]

꾸벅,

깊숙히 고개를 숙이고

나왔다.

 

 

 

***

선택의 책임을 남에게 전가하는 건, 아이.

자신이 하지 않은 선택이여도, 받아들이는 것, 그것.

지금 나는,

성장Change과

유지Contain의 갈림길에

서있다.

 

모르지, 아무도.

선택의 결과는.

보장받을 수 없는 것.

그저, 인간이 할 수 있는 최선은.

현실에 충실하고,

자신에게

솔직한.

 

 

 

그러면, 나는.

어디로.

갈까.

나도, 나를 잘.

 

 

 

몰라.

 

***


End file.
